Betrayal of Sithis
by AKAxSLIPx
Summary: Lucien believes there to be a traitor to in Cheydinhal. Who is it? Who can he trust? Is it already too late?


Even with my cloak and hood the rain was an irritation; every so often a drop or two would find its way to my face and burn my skin. Guards were still patrolling this late at night, not surprising considering the Emperors assassination, everyone is afraid and on edge so security has increased everywhere, every petty noble, no matter how insignificant they may be, fears they may meet a blade soon, but their fears don't matter to me. I continue down the road past the chapel and come to a shoddy abandoned house, this was the place. Opening the locked door proved to be child's play, especially for my magic. Once inside I take a look around, this place is abysmal; my Cheydinhal brothers have no imagination whatsoever. Descending the stairs I came to a stone door with intricate carvings upon it, there was no keyhole which was good, Lucien had given me no key just a phrase. Placing my hand upon the door I gave it a push but it didn't even budge, giving up in irritation I turned to leave.

"What is the colour of night?" a raspy voice came from the door, clever, only those with the phrase were permitted entry. I walked forward.

"Sanguine my brother" the door creaked open to reveal the sanctuary.

"Greetings Brother how was your journey" A tall, pale man walked towards me upon my entry taking my hand into his.

"My journey was terrible if you must know. If it had been my decision I wouldn't have left Anvil there are no decent meals to be had anywhere in Cheydinhal, who are you anyway?"

He smiled at me baring his fangs, so this is the vampire Lucien mentioned.

"I am Vicente Valtieri. Welcome to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, your Silencer is here already." He gestured towards the table where a female Khajiit sat her fur a rare colour of midnight black with sapphire blue markings and royal purple stripes, a combination only known to appear in a handful of Khajiit per millennium I have only noted two of them both in the same family, her attention focused on the tatty black book in her hand.

"Good, maybe this night won't be so dreadful after all." I walk over to the table and take a seat across from her. "How long have you been studying my journal Ravanna, I told you, you'll never be able to understand the symbols written inside it." Ravanna looked up from her book, her feline lips curling into a smile.

"Well we can't all be master mages like you my Speaker." Her voice purred slightly at the end of her sentence showing the seduction she was famous for.

"I told you Ravanna achieve immortality and study magic for 1,000 years and you will be able to understand that book, although in there is the secret to immortality so you're caught in a bind my feline friend." We both chuckle at this. "How have the family been treating you?" she gazed at the ceiling for a moment before answering me.

"Well they all know of my methods so when I speak to them they all think I've been ordered to kill them, I don't think they like me at all." I rise from my chair and crouch down beside her whispering into her ear.

"The women are jealous of your beauty and the men are jealous of your skill, you don't need them just continue on the path I have set you on and some day you will rise to the role of Speaker within The Black Hand, an honour not given to everyone." She turns to me and meets my eyes with those sapphire oceans.

"Thank you master, it's nice to know that no matter how many are against me I always have your assistance." As we spoke a male Khajiit walked towards us his face contorted into an angry expression meaning he appeared that way most of the time.

"Conclude your business her and leave with you tabby cat we don't need your kind here ape." This behaviour was common in other Khajiit; Ravanna's markings were known to be on Khajiit who were powerful Necromancers who almost doomed their entire race. I rose from Ravanna's side to face the Khajiit eye-to-eye.

"And who might you be." Keeping control while talking to this worm was hard, harder than controlling myself for the journey from Anvil.

"I am M'raaj-Dar not that you are of any importance." Enough was enough, releasing my control over my vampiric nature rose to the surface revealing my 1,000 year old curse the colour quickly drained from M'raaj-Dar's face leaving him a pale sandy colour that shows a Khajiit is ill.

"I judge by the expression on your face that you know who I am." He nodded slowly the look of fear still on his face.

"You are Navarn, the Vampire Speaker who leads the Sanctuary in Anvil, forgive me Speaker I thought you were another hopeful, please ignore my comment, and should you have need of anything while you are here I will gladly fetch it for you, free of charge of course." I looked him up and down; I daresay that should it come to it Ravanna could easily do away with him.

"Apology accepted M'raaj-Dar and now that you mention it there is something you can do for me, find Lucien and tell him of my arrival." M'raaj-Dar's expression did not change.

"Have you not heard? Lucien is in his Fort speaking with his new Silencer, we are forbidden entry." His expression told me that what he is saying is the truth.

"Then inform him when he returns or tell his silencer when they return." With that M'raaj-Dar left to continue his duties, I returned to my seat with Ravanna. "These members are pathetic, Lucien must be happy that he has found one person of competence in Cheydinhal otherwise it would have been a dark day for The Black Hand." I glance over to Ravanna; her hand is placed over the left side of her chest.

"Still sore from Morrowind, serves you right if you ask me." Ravanna looks over and glares at me.

"I'm glad you find it funny, despite the fact the teeth marks are still there and I nearly killed you last moon." She looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, strange considering all Khajiit look like cats.

"Well don't worry, next time I'll unleash the full power of an Elder Vampire onto you maybe then you'll think twice about biting the hand that feeds you." Ravanna laughs at this.

"Technically Speaker you count as an Ancient don't you." She chuckles at the look of rage on my face.

"How Dare You! I Am Not That Old!" She laughs once more and places her hand on my cheek.

"Of course you're not you have the body and energy of a man the same age as me, that's why most females find you irresistible." I knock her hand off my cheek.

"Don't patronise me and focus, this sanctuary makes me uneasy." She smiles once more.

"My dear Speaker, you get so touchy about your age."

"Don't speak to me about touchy Ravanna, I'm not the one who got bitten by a Lycanthrope stripper, oh I'm sorry she was a prostitute wasn't she, have I hit a sore spot." She closes the book and glares at me once more.

"Well maybe if men were capable of satisfying me I wouldn't have to turn to prostitutes who happen to be Lycans." Leaning back on my chair I stare at the ceiling.

"Well the last woman I slept with had me kicked out of Morrowind because she happened to be the Nerevarine. Splendid body for an elf though, and I seem to have lost my composure, stay here I'm going to ask Vicente about the dining in Cheydinhal." Ravanna returned to her book.

"Of course Speaker, enjoy yourself."


End file.
